narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Enhanced Strength
Naruto? When has Naruto used this? I don't recall.--Reliops (talk) 17:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :He hasn't, someone assumed for some reason that just because he had chakra around his hand, he must have been using this technique--Elveonora (talk) 17:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::He used it when he punched Madara's TSB staff. He broke the Shinju behind him. It even says it in the chapter article. Or... it did Riptide240 (talk) 17:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Then the chapter article is wrong, there's no evidence it was chakra enhanced strength. This is an application of medical ninjutsu, Naruto doesn't know any--Elveonora (talk) 17:48, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Read chapter 673 in color. its very clear. Also, its basic medical ninjutsu to apply chakra to enhance strength, which Naruto is very capable of with the Sage's chakra, cause he did Riptide240 (talk) 17:51, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::The coloration you refer to is fanmade. Also Naruto doesn't have any experience with or knowledge of medical ninjutsu. What he does isn't medical ninjutsu, but Jesus stuff--Elveonora (talk) 17:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::While that may be true (lol) im referring to color kage.Isn't that official? Riptide240 (talk) 17:53, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::They are about as official as you or me--Elveonora (talk) 17:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::So we're not official? lol and where did we get our colored pic of sasuke's rinnegan from? Riptide240 (talk) 17:55, August 20, 2014 (UTC) And even so, in the regular manga, you still see chakra around his hand and he breaks the Shinju Riptide240 (talk) 17:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) From Weekly Shonen Jump magazine cover/Volume cover. And just because he had chakra around his hand doesn't mean it was chakra enhanced strength.--Elveonora (talk) 18:06, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Ugh.... so maybe Naruto is a user of this after all? But when did he learn it? I mean, there's no confirmation, but him in base mode punched BZ with superhuman strength, while having chakra around his own hand--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :What is "base mode"? Naruto has the Sage's power there. To my knowledge, that doesn't show any particular outward manifestation. Chakra enhanced strength is something that Tsunade uses which requires minute chakra control. Not everything we see, needs to be labelled.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Look at his eyes, he isn't using six paths senjutsu while punching him--Elveonora (talk) 21:13, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Users Why are Hashirama, Ino & Naruto listed as users? Hashirama I can believe on the grounds of his relation to Tsunade and the overall resemblance to her fighting style in the Storm series (especially the final punch in his UJ), but nothing suggests the other two are using this. 02:31,10/20/2014 02:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Naruto 2 Even though I was originally in the opposition, he indeed did use something resembling this technique to break Madara's TSB rod and punch Black Zetsu to the moon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Rod - Tailed Beast/Sage of Six Paths enhanced abilities, Black Zetsu - I don't recall his hand being covered with chakra in any way. If the punch was simple, but showed high capabilities in strength, It's probably 'cause of Naruto's taijutsu skill, which massively improved or could've just been used for effect.--Omojuze (talk) 17:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Taijutsu skill doesn't improve your physical strength, it refers to hand to hand combat mastery. Taijutsu and Strength are even two separate stats. Someone may have 5/5 in Taijutsu and 2/5 in Strength for example, or the other way around. Anyway, it's chapters 673 and 690--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I think I originally added him as a user, under game only usage from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 when he broke Tobi's mask. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:28, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Naruto used this to punch Toneri in The Last movie, didn't he?--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 05:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::People who have seen the movie say he did.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Bump.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :He really used this in The Last movie, he focuses his chakra cloak completely into his left hand and blocks Toneri's attack and he ran towards him, by holding the scrap of scarf he focusses the chakra onto his right hand then punches Toneri. Breaking the rod/ punching black Zetsu could be Sage mode imo because we didn't see any chakra covering his hand.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 08:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::In the last, it's more like partial nine-tails chakra mode than actual chakra enhanced strength. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:08, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Tis true. One of Naruto's forearms just glows yellow, so it is more like a partial Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 09:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::The punch was a powerful enough to pin Toneri against the wall, and Naruto's hand was covered with chakra basically he accumulated the chakra into his fist so it might be chakra enhanced Strength.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 09:19, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Or Kurama's chakra. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 09:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What Naruto did matches the description of the technique and he used his/Kurama's chakra for Chakra Enhanced Strength.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 09:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, I haven't seen the movie. When does it take place?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:48, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :When Naruto fights Toneri on the moon. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 09:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, simply chakra around hand and chakra mode cloak look different--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Exactly. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 19:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Revival? How is what Naruto did on the moon chakra enhanced strength in the sense that the article explains it? His "Hashirama/Zetsu hand" glowed orange with Kurama chakra and he punched Tonrei. This article outlines the use of chakra control for precise and devastating effects. He also stuffed his hand in Hinata's chest like he did it ever other day, does that mean he can use Nongendō too? Naruto should not be listed as a user of this technique. At best he should get mentioned in the trivia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:10, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::On chapter 673, pg3, when he punched Madara looks like Naruto did this technique.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 06:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Naruto can focus his chakra cloak not only on his right hand but also left hand. I don't think Naruto did Ningendou that is completely another technique, also that ch 673 healing technique was not similar to it either, he just removed the green orb that was controlling Hinata, It looked similar to Obito absorbing Madara's chakra and removing chunks of Tailed Beasts.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 07:15, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Name I think the name of this technique can be Adamantine Fist because in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 the Hashirama's combos are similar with this technique. In fact, in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Hashirama uses this technique by Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, calling on his movelist as "Wood Style: Adamantine Fist". Anyway I think it would be appropriate to move this page to "Adamantine Fist". → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'H.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'S.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] 23:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Unless I'm mistaken, this refers to strenght made with all parts of the body through this method. And at least the punch got a name in either Storm 3 or Revolution, Golden Great Fist, game translation Solid Gold Fist. Omnibender - Talk - 03:44, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Good god, that's a long signature. And it was indeed Storm 3, called "Solid Gold Fist." 03:48, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Then the better is call as "Solid Gold Fist"? → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'H.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'S.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] 00:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Against the name change, Hashirama isn't even a official user of this technique only shown in the games.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 01:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't know if you know portuguese, but here we have made a discussion about this and we got a consensus. What you think? → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'H.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'S.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] 12:50, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::No i don't, but that's another wiki not this one.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's just for more opinions... → [[User:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'Rafael']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'H.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'S.']] [[User talk:Rafael U. H. S. U.|'U.']] 17:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Indra I know he was added on account of the latest episode, but was what he did really this? I mean, I know it was just sparring, but there were really no signs of enhanced strength on his attack. The way his attack was open-handed, much like the attack of the guy sparring with Asura was, and the way Asura and the guy sparring with Indra reacted, it seemed to much much more like a proto-Gentle Fist style than CES, or a non-enlarged Super Open Hand Slap. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 20:06, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :If Indra gets added then so should Hagoromo ._0 --[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:11, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Except Hagoromo's strength showed no signs of being chakra-enhanced. His was more like Tsunade's natural, already monstrous strength. Omnibender - Talk - 20:16, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::All I know is that Indra struck his opponent during a sparing match with a chakra-infused fist.--Steveo920 (talk) 20:26, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not a fist. An open-handed attack. Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think it should at least be mentioned in trivia of the Gentle Fist page as a clear similarity of this battlestyle and it's possible predecessor. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:57, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Maybe we should distinguish between what Sakura and Tsunade do and what these various other characters do. Their version is stated to be an application of the principles behind medical ninjutsu and I can't recall their chakra ever becoming visible when they use it, whereas characters like Naruto and such just pump a visibly large amount of chakra into their fist and hit something. It isn't really the same. Also, wouldn't a common act like channelling chakra into your feet to jump higher be about the same as channelling it into your hand to punch harder?--BeyondRed (talk) 21:31, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Image shows Tsunade doing it, with visible chakra. I get what you mean about it being an application of medical ninjutsu chakra control, but how else to explain what other characters do? Indra's case aside, they all look the same and produce similar results. From what Kakashi explained in the beginning of part two he made Naruto and Sakura retake the bell test, CSE is a product of both the quantity of chakra gathered, and how the chakra is released, the timing. It has a quantitative and a qualitative aspect. I'd say the medical ninjutsu contributes to this skill because it hones mostly the qualitative aspect, whereas say Naruto, ended up doing this by simply focusing on the quantitative aspect. It's like Naruto's early chakra control issues and shadow clones. He lacked the finesse (quality) of the thing, but because he could be wasteful with his chakra, dumping a lot of it (quantity) ended up making it work. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, quality vs quantity makes sense. Even if they share an article, we should probably still differentiate between users in the description. Right now the article only talks about Tsunade's method of enhancing her strength, which would imply that all the listed users are trained medical ninja which obviously isn't the case. And Naruto seems to have a variation of his own, since his enhanced strength comes from focusing his chakra cloak into his arm.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:13, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::I haven't checked videos in a while, but if what Naruto does in the canon movies matches a moveset video from Storm 4, his "focus tailed beast chakra cloak into fist" variation could have a name. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::A weird thing about Naruto in Storm 4 is that his The Last version does the chakra-cloak-into-fist thing from the movie, but the Hokage version uses regular blue chakra instead. Not sure why they made that change or if it has any precedent in the Boruto movie (haven't seen it yet), but it could complicate things a little.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:31, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Bumping. So, should we take Indra off this? His attack was clearly chakra-enhanced, but there was nothing exceptional about strength in it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Chakra enhanced yes, Strength no. Remove it imo. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:04, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Users If this technique really requires an application of medical ninjutsu, why are we listing people who are clearly not Medical-nin (eg. Sajin, Naruto, Itachi, etc.)?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:09, July 2, 2017 (UTC)